technofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hardbass Chapter 9
Trackliste CD 1 *1.: Hardbass Chapter 9 Intro - Rocco & Bass-T *2.: Faceplant - Jowan / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *3.: The Colour of the Harder Styles (Defqon 1 Anthem 2006) - Showtek / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *4.: Check It - Bass-t *5.: V Like Venusian - Dj Gius / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *6.: We Are the Best - Pimp! Code / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *7.: Tanz Electrik - Zatox / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *8.: Can You Feel It - Rumble! / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *9.: Whistle Trip - Pulsedriver / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *10.: Discoteque - Raf Enjoy / Bass-t / Rocco (mixed By) *11.: Energy is You - The / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) Hitmen *12.: Mad Lay Number Three - Automatic Djz / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *13.: United Force - Next Generation / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *14.: Kinetic Dimension - Sven-r-g / Bass-t / Rocco (mixed By) *15.: Ride on a Love Train (Lika a Hurricane) - Trixi / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) Dj Klubbingman / Delgado *16.: Move Alone - 2 Vibez / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *17.: Celebrate the Summer (2006) - Lacuna / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *18.: Infinity - The / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) Kgb's *19.: Kiezstyle - Bangboy / Hansebanger / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *20.: Dreams (Will Come Alive) - Tom / Ozi / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) Mountain *21.: Rhyme Playa - The / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) Juvenile *22.: Adagio for Strings 2006 - Slide One / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *23.: Direct Dizko - Club Scene Investigators / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *24.: Victory - Kamui / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *25.: Braindance - Dj Stardust / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *26.: Springbreak Fever - Punk Freakz / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *27.: Airbeat One (2006) - Airbeat One Project / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) *28.: Behind the Sun (2006) - Savon / Bass-t Vs. Rocco (mixed By) CD 2 *1.: Frozen Flame - Jeckyll & Hyde / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *2.: Play That Vibe - Bad Boyz / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *3.: Baglady - Low Driver / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *4.: Big Ol'booty - Lny-tnz / R & V / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *5.: Kill the Bitch - M. C. Hughie Babe / Lady Sin / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *6.: Beat Bangs - Mikado Punchers / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *7.: No Voice - Gimenez, Alex / Dj David Max / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *8.: Metamorphose - Gang From La / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *9.: Technobells - Dj Ruthless / Gj Warez / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *10.: Knock out - Dj Ruthless / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *11.: Braindance - Dj Stardust / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *12.: Pennywise - Twisted Maniacs / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *13.: Loud & Horny - Marten, Scott / D-tune / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *14.: Meet Her at the Loveparade - Real Booty Babes, The / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *15.: Hamburg Süd - Langenhagen / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *16.: Captain Future - Tunnel Allstars / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *17.: Friends - Raven, Frank / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *18.: Keep There - Partyrausch / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *19.: House - Dj Bomba / Dj Pikko / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *20.: Seven Days and One Week - Tunnel Of Love / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *21.: Acid Nightmare - A*s*y*s* / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *22.: Don't You Want Me - Dj Sequence / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *23.: Vampires - Dj Neo / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *24.: No Alternative - Dj C-bass / Dj Merlin / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *25.: Gang Bang Society (2006) - Palmas, Lars / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) *26.: 2 the Dance - Dutch Masters / Ruthless & Vorwerk (mixed By) Kategorie:Hardstyle-Sampler Kategorie:Hardbass-Reihe Kategorie:Hardstyle